godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Castor and Pollux
Pollux and Castor, the Gemini Twins, appear as bosses in God of War: Ascension. Greek Mythology Pollux, along with his twin brother Castor, were worshiped as gods who helped shipwrecked sailors and who brought favorable winds for those who made sacrifices to them. Their mother was Leda. Castor was the mortal son of Tyndareus, the king of Sparta, and Pollux the demigod son of Zeus, who raped Leda in the form of a swan. Though accounts of their birth are varied, they are sometimes said to have been born from an egg, along with their sisters Helen of Troy and Clytemnestra. The twins were also Argonauts. When Castor was killed, Pollux asked Zeus to let him share his own immortality with his twin to keep them together, and they were transformed into the constellation Gemini. The Romans considered Castor and Pollux the patron gods of horses and of the Roman social order of mounted knights, called equites. God of War Series The Gemini twins reside in the temple of the Oracle. Castor claims to be a prophet, and is a towering man, wielding two weapons, while Pollyx, his conjoined brother, is attached to his stomach and is a small, undeveloped twin with only one hand. The Gemini twins have usurped the temple of the Oracle of Delphi, and took over her time-shifting powers. They are both old in age, but use their amulet to reverse to youth to do battle. Kratos chases them throughout the temple, and defeats the both of them, having Castor fall to his death, and Pollux being crushed underneath the Spartan's boot after being severed from his brother. The Amulet of Uroborus is gained after their defeat. Castor Castor takes role as a prophet in the temple, he is cruel and snobbish, ordering his slaves to build statues of him and killing any who step out of line. He hides his conjoined brother Pollux under his tunic cloth. Castor wields a staff that splits into a sword and club, to which he can use with great efficiency. He could use the Amulet of Uroborus to teleport himself, levitate objects, fly, slow down time in a given area, Shoot energy blasts that could decay objects, restore objects to their completed states, and surround himself in a barrier of the Amulet's energy. Of the two brothers, he was the strongest. Pollux Considered the divine half of the gemini twins, though he appears as the shriveled conjoined brother. Pollux is a powerful sorcerer and able to handle his own without Castor, until Kratos severs him from his brother. Pollux is curious of what happens around him outside of his cover. Pollux could fly, levitate Castor's weapons, teleport, slow down time over a certain area, and create a barrier around himself while decaying the ground around himself. He was weaker than his brother since he could not physically use weapons, but he didn't have a choice. Gallery Pollux close up.JPG Finish the saimese twin.JPG Kratos_vs_Mysterious_warrior.JPG King Pollux.JPG 8454204542_44550ee1a4_c-620x.jpg Trivia * By defeating Pollux, the trophy 'Quaid!!!' is unlocked. **The trophy, 'Quaid!!!', is a reference to the movie "Total Recall". A mutant with a small man growing on his side repeatedly calls Shwarzenegger's character 'Quaid'. The mutant closely resembles Castor and Pollux. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Enemies Category:God of War Series Category:Demigods